Avatar la sinfonía perfecta
by viriG
Summary: seis chicos de la alta sociedad con grandes talentos y metas, sueñan con llegar lejos y para su primer paso en el exito deberan viajar a na nueva ciudad de encantos y fama. un fanfiction moderno sobre la caricatura avatar el ultimo maestro aire.en este finc veremos a nuestros personajes favoritos relacionarse en un mundo más moderno y para sorpresa de algunos el nuestro.


"La sinfonía Perfecta"

(Pequeños fragmentos del futuro fanfic)

Sokka.

Desplomado en su habitación su cuerpo totalmente agotado ya hacia reposando sobre aquella cama hecha un completo desastre, la sabanas en el suelo las almohadas regadas sobre ella el chico durmiendo plácidamente boca abajo parecía tener un sueño pesado pues al parecer no se percataba del profundo ronquido que salía de sus labios, el sol comenzaba a salir y los esplendorosos rayos iluminaban cada rincón de la habitación tenía suerte de no ser un chico común pues para una persona normal no dudaría en que su padre entrara por esa puerta y con un profundo grito levantara a su hijo de la cama aunque le llevara una vida conseguir dicho objetivo, pero no, él era el hijo del famosísimo millonario de YAODING conocido por su amplia trayectoria culinaria la ciudad está situada en una pequeña costa de la isla de brakaria del norte, junto con su hermana eran conocidos en el mundo gracias a su padre el señor hakoda una importante figura en el mundo de la gastronomía jefe y chef supremo de 5 restaurantes a su nombre situados en los distintos países de los 5 continentes.

El señor hakoda se encontraba tomando asiento en una de sus mesas especiales en su jardín mientras leía su periódico matutino y tomaba un sorbo de su café como cada mañana.

La sensación de una figura acercándose atrajo su atención alzo los ojos hacia la dirección en donde su amada hija caminaba hacia el para acompañarlo a tomar el desayuno antes de partir a la escuela. Bajo su taza de café y lo coloco en su respectivo lugar para después extender el viejo papel a una altura superior y continuar su lectura. Katara tomo asiento dejando su bolsa reposar en la siguiente silla.

-tu hermano nuevamente se levantara tarde el día de hoy supongo – dijo el jefe millonario sin apartar su vista del periódico katara solo asintió ante la suposición de su padre. El cual el correspondió con un gesto negativo -¡tal parece que no habrá remedio con este muchacho!-soltó en bufido.

-anoche estuvo muy ocupado escribiendo una nueva nota musical según sus expectativas cree que puede mejorar- dijo katara intentando sonar razonable al justificar la perezosa actitud de su hermano por las mañanas.

-No dudo de sus expectativas – resoplo hakoda – es joven inteligente y capaz solo espero que tenga la madurez de llevar adelante lo que en verdad desea – una muchacha de servicio se acercó a katara entregándole en una bandeja su desayuno matutino la chica formo una sonrisa amable en agradecimiento a la joven.

-¡Sidra!- llamo a la joven aprovechando su presencia.

\- dígame señor- se acercó al hombre e hizo una leve reverencia en respeto –Por favor avise a mi hijo que lo esperamos en el desayuno es su primer día en el colegio y no deseamos que se le haga tarde –

-si señor enseguida- y con esto la joven se adentró en la mansión en dirección a la habitación de sokka despertarlo sería un desafío.

Zuko…

La hermosa sensación que atraviesa su cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer con cada sonido que sale de esa melodiosa melodía, el tacto de sus dedos al chocar contra los teclados del piano pero por más hermoso que sonara, por más perfecto que su maestra de piano opinara, no era suficiente no se acercaba en lo más mínimo a la melodía anónima que escucho una vez en el colegio quería llegar a ese nivel de orquesta necesitaba sentir que llegaba lejos, sus dedos dejaron de tocar su melodía y sus pensamientos se enfocaron al momento en que su pies lo llevaron por ese corredor en la institución … cerró sus ojos y transporto su mente a un pasado cercano tan solo unos instantes antes de ser irrumpido con el sonido de un violín perfectamente afinado.

Zuko abrió los ojos en sorpresa, soltó un suspiro de amargura al escuchar la sinfonía del violín.

-comenzaron las lecciones de su hermana joven, es muy talentosa – zuko no pudo evitar soltar un bufido de incredulidad odiaba que mencionen a su hermana y la perfección de sus habilidades cuando se encontraba en su espacio personal.

\- lo sé - respiro profundo antes de ponerse firmemente de pie tomo su chaqueta negra del asiento de a lado y salió de la habitación sin una palabras más que decir, la actitud del muchacho comenzaba a irritar a su profesor de música realmente necesitaba hablar con el padre del joven, pero se consideraría imposible debido a su gran responsabilidad con su nación, el señor Ozai era el presidente de la nación más Rica y Poderosa, era apuesto, dominante y millonario candidato perfecto de dichas cualidades que no cualquier hombre de alto rango gozaría en poseer podría considerarse afortunado, siendo padre soltero y responsable de toda una nación fructífera Ozai no tenía tiempo a sus deberes paternos pero eso no significaba que no pudiera dejar de mimar a sus dos hijos concediéndole cada capricho que se les pudiera antojar "familia millonaria ¿como no?"

Zuko preparo una vez más su utiles escolares apilo cada hoja cuyas escrituras serían su nuevo proyecto las metió en un folder especial y salió de su habitación ya preparado para su rutina escolar.

Bajo por las grandes escaleras y se encontró con su lacayo hambish

-su transporte espera joven- dijo el lacayo en una posición de reverencia

-Muchas gracias – ascendió

\- ¿¡ya te vas zu-zu!? - llamo una voz refinada y con un toque de ironía a cada silaba pronunciada por sus finos labios, zuko desvió la mirada hacia donde provenía cuya voz.

Una muchacha esbelta de delgada figura cabello deslumbrantemente largo y de color azabache bajaba por los lujosos escalones de manera elegante al mismo tiempo en que apoyaba su mano por el barandal de la escalera le daba una imagen imponente y bella sus ojos dorados deslumbraban destellos de ambición. –Ni siquiera me has dado los buenos días – soltó con un bufido lleno de incredulidad, zuko llegó a molestarse en el modo en que su hermana había hablado pero logró calmar su coraje, para sorpresa de Azula zuko se acercó a ella una vez que había llegado a la planta baja con una mano la tomó extendiendo su brazo en un medio abrazo acercándola mas a él y deposito un beso en su pequeña frente.

-te veré después del colegio Hermana - azula cruzó los brazos al finalizar el abrazo de su hermano, zuko camino hacia delante sin observar su gesto de disgusto, salió de la mansión antes de que pudiera escuchar algún reproche de su hermana menor.

Hola! espero que hayan disfrutado de estos dos pequeños fragmentos de un nuevo fanfic que esta en pleno proceso solo queria publicar una pequeña probada de lo que tratara.

los saluda su servidora y espero que me animan en este nuevo proyecto mi historia anterior va demorar un poco pero no planeo abandonarla ;)

gracias por leer se te agradece de corazon

no olviden sus Reviews, nos vemos.


End file.
